Talk:Creddie/@comment-5679407-20121103041741/@comment-5679407-20121106023115
@GiantKid: I'm not restricting the development of their respective relationships to just romance. They're all friends so they do interact. That's not my point. I'm arguing that there hasn't been much focus on the foundation of just Carly and Freddie's relationship whether that be friendship or romance. With the exception of iSYL, there hasn't really been any defining moments for the both of them. In iRwM, I agree that this is a friendship episode, but it's also a defining moment for just Sam and Freddie. In iKiss, excluding the kiss, it's another defining moment because Sam apologizes for humiliating Freddie and proclaims that she'll continue to mess with him. And Freddie responds: "Good." This is an insight to the dynamic of their relationship. In iSYL, Freddie ended things with Carly--urged by Sam's advice--because he didn't want to take advantage of Carly's hero worship. He told her that they should wait until the cast comes off and "this hero thing wears off," and that he'd be psyched if Carly still wanted to be his girlfriend. That was a defining moment for Freddie. When Carly instead kissed Freddie on the cheek, rather than submit to Freddie's hint that he wanted to make out for one last time, that was a defining moment for her (maybe because she didn't want to lead Freddie on after she realized the nature of her feelings.) I urge everyone to rewatch that episode and pay close attention to Carly and Freddie's conversation. In iSpeed Date, there's really no defining moment, only two friends who decided to dance with each other after failed dates. And just to point out, that last moment wasn't just Carly and Freddie, as Sam was purposely put in that scene. With Sam and Freddie, the nature of their relationship has never stayed in just one place. It has been changing since season 1. In iLove You--definitely a title that you can't use twice--Sam and Freddie do in fact break up. But again, focus on their conversation. Freddie told Sam that "Carly wasn't talking about us." They did agree, though, that they were "taking some connection they had and trying to force it into boyfriend-girlfriend thing." In iSYL, when Carly was about to say that she loved Freddie, Freddie stopped her. In iLove You, he's the one who says it first even though they just broke up. Again, this was another moment just between Freddie and Sam. And the ending to iLove You is just as open-ended as the ending in iSYL, as Freddie and Sam, though, agreed that they didn't "click that way," hinted a possibility of resuming their relationship if they changed a bit--which isn't beyond Sam and Freddie. Listen, I'm not saying that Seddie is better, nor am I saying that those who ship Creddie have no reason. I think both Creddie and Seddie are valid. I love Sam and I love Carly--"we're sisters from different misters" lol. If Carly's relationship with Freddie received as much focus as many of the other relationships on the show (Seddie, Cam, Sparly, etc.) then I would ship both. Who knows? Creddie might be the endgame. However, when I consider how the show has structured itself, it's my belief that, if any, a final Seddie moment is in the works. I'm not against Creddie, just that all things considered, I don't ship it. I know this was long, so thanks GiantKid for reasoning with me. I always love health debates :) .